


邀舞卡

by bellypuppy



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellypuppy/pseuds/bellypuppy
Kudos: 5





	1. 1

1

这家医院里每一扇墙都被漆成了粉红色，像一个巨大的玩具盒。想到椰梨不得不待在这里，子瑜就忍不住想，真可爱。此时她正抱着一束花穿过住院部的过道，她有一副十七年来端端正正地依照某个神秘尺度绝对正确地长成的美丽皮囊，和一种春夏之交的树的风姿，当她披着光辉流泻的黑发婆娑而过，所经过的每一间病房都安静了，就仿佛是夏日一阵风吹过打乱了蝉鸣，人们纷纷止住说话，望向她惊鸿一掠的身影。子瑜目不旁视地往前走，张开的手掌下是怀里薄瓷般脆弱的花束，那薄薄的包花纸里包裹着细细的枝条，从枝条上绽放出来数不清的小小的白花，咕噜，咕噜，咕噜，像是海洋里一群鱼的呼吸。椰梨会喜欢这束花吗？子瑜低头，看了一眼怀里的花束，那些好奇的小白花随着她的步伐跃跃欲试地扑朔不停，子瑜微微蹙眉，小声对它们说：“嘘，乖一点，在医院里不要吵闹。”

椰梨是子瑜的同桌，在班级里的最后一排，椰梨占据了右侧那个靠窗的位置。上课时她总是在子瑜旁边忙个不停，不是捣腾这个就是捣腾那个，下课了，同学们三三两两地聚起来，课室里吵吵闹闹，这时椰梨反倒安静下来，收起那些玩意，支着下巴沉默地望着窗外的天空。那天她们就差一门地理就结束期末考试，在自修课上，椰梨突然站起来，从窗户往外跳了出去。她们的课室在二楼，椰梨落在草地上，摔断了一条腿。当时子瑜正聚精会神地解一道从里斯本到布宜诺斯艾利斯的时差运算题，椰梨跳下去时她没有马上察觉，但接着，她抬起头，视线越过椰梨胡乱铺放教科书的桌面望向窗户，想起刚才似乎看见有什么浅灰色的大鸟张开了翅膀——那是椰梨跃起时绽放的校服裙子。子瑜走到窗边往下看，椰梨就躺在下面的草地上，一头栗发披散开来，反射出铁一般的红光，身上的白衬衫在日光下近乎雪亮，灰色的制服短裙像朵喇叭花般掀了上去，露出阳光中钻石般闪耀的两条腿，她一只手挡住直射眼睛的明亮光线，若不是脸上龇牙咧嘴的表情，看起来就像是躺在玩具箱底部的一个芭比娃娃。看见子瑜，她扯出一个不太成形的略显狰狞的笑容，朝子瑜挥了挥手。

子瑜走进病房，看见椰梨小小的身体在被子底下隆起，打了石膏的那条腿被吊了起来，看着有些滑稽。子瑜在心里微笑，拉过椅子坐到椰梨床边，把花拿到她面前，“不知道你喜不喜欢。”

椰梨看起来精神很好，她接过花束，把手指伸进去，像抚摸猫咪下巴般摆弄着那些花朵，不置可否。她问：“这种花叫什么？”

“丝石竹。商品名的话，Baby's Breath。”子瑜说，“我猜你不喜欢那些大的。”

椰梨涂了唇膏的粉色嘴唇扭曲了一下，她厌恶地说：“你不觉得大朵的切花很像被切下的内脏器官吗？”

“那么这束呢？”

椰梨垂眸踌躇了片刻，抬起眼一笑：“没有花及得上你，子瑜。”

子瑜抿着唇笑，露出一侧脸颊的酒窝。

“过来。”椰梨亲热地唤她。

子瑜顺从地把脑袋枕上椰梨柔软饱满的胸部，闻见椰梨身体上柔和的气味混入了一丝淡淡的消毒水的刺激。椰梨轻轻揉搓着子瑜的耳尖，对她说：“你可不许这样对其他人笑，知道吗？在外面，你这样的孩子要坏一点才行。”

“好。”子瑜答应了。

2

第二天是礼拜日，子瑜原本想要再到医院去，但是椰梨要子瑜代替她去教堂做礼拜。

子瑜知道椰梨出生在基督教家庭，但不知道椰梨会喜欢宗教这样的东西，子瑜以为那会是很沉闷的，而沉闷是椰梨平生的敌手。这句话可不仅仅是修辞：有时，椰梨会在上课途中将教科书立起，以掩饰一阵突如其来的干呕，当子瑜轻拍她的手肘，问她发生了什么事时，椰梨就一脸痛苦地侧过脸来，眼睛里闪烁着生理性的泪花，她用口型对子瑜说：“实在太无聊了！”

下午一点，子瑜从午睡中被闹钟叫醒，起床洗了个澡。两点零三分，一辆银灰色的小轿车停在子瑜的公寓前——先前说好，椰梨这天会让她姐姐开车来接子瑜。

此前子瑜没有见过椰梨的姐姐，椰梨说她名字叫多贤，是建筑系的大二学生。子瑜透过车窗看见了她。多贤很白，那是一种雪一般的莹白，一头浅白金色的柔顺长发，单眼皮，鼻梁上架着一副无框眼镜，穿着挽到肘部的利落的白衬衫，戴一块黑色窄表带的方形装饰石英表，她看起来就像是那种很聪明的学生，明亮，微凉。

多贤按下车窗，向子瑜一笑：“抱歉子瑜，可以坐在后座吗？副驾位我放了东西。”她有一把清而柔的声音。

子瑜应声，乖乖坐到后面去，扣上安全带。多贤正要拨动档位，突然轻轻地“啊！”了一声，把右肘搭到副驾的椅子上，扭过头来问子瑜：“巧克力威化喜欢吗？”

“喜欢。”

“伸出手来，”多贤拿出一罐巧克力威化，又对子瑜摇了摇头，“不对，两只手。”

一块块巧克力威化哗啦啦倾倒在子瑜掬起的双掌上，迅速形成一座小山，子瑜愣住了。多贤咯咯地笑起来，从子瑜手上拿起一块，丢进嘴巴里，回身挂了档位，起动了汽车。

子瑜笔挺地坐着，低着头愁眉苦脸地看了一会儿双手捧着的巧克力威化，举到嘴边，像小狗一样先将威化用牙齿叼起，再一仰头——威化落进口腔的瞬间，子瑜在后视镜里对上了多贤带笑的眼神。子瑜的脸颊微微发热。原来椰梨的姐姐是这样的啊？

礼拜结束之后，多贤送子瑜回家。路上她问子瑜：“觉得教堂有意思吗？”

子瑜说：“没什么感觉。”

“噢，那下周你还想来吗？”

子瑜说：“是，下周我还想去。”

“那下周我还来接你。”

“好的。多贤姐姐，再见。”

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

3

子瑜站在病房外面，从门上的小窗往里看，和往常一样，床背由护士摇了起来，椰梨在床上倚坐着玩着手机。她的那条伤腿被裹得像个棒槌，高高地吊了起来，像是肉店里挂着的巨大的腌肉火腿。像个笨蛋一样，子瑜想，但是很可爱。若是让椰梨知道了，她一定会很生气，但没有办法，子瑜就是很喜欢椰梨这幅吊着一条腿、被困在床上、不得不乖乖呆着这间粉色的房间里的模样。每次见到这副模样的椰梨，隐秘的欢乐就从子瑜心里升起，就像汽水里的二氧化碳般啵啵啵啵地从底下冒了上来。

“子瑜！你来啦！”子瑜一进门，椰梨就兴高采烈地冲她说：“你知道吗，今天早上我流血了。”

“怎么啦？”子瑜皱起眉头，坐到椰梨床边。

椰梨脸上起了一层浅浅的激动的红晕，她将眉毛上一个小小的结痂指给子瑜看。“早上醒来，眉毛上面起了一个包，我对着镜子轻轻地挤了一下，血就爆了出来，很宽一道，一直淌过眉毛，流到眼皮上面。”她感叹道，“就像暴力电影里那样……”

“不痛吗？”

“不，什么感觉都没有，但血的颜色很鲜艳，很红，好帅，好漂亮。”椰梨着迷地说。

子瑜用安静的大眼睛注视着她，用拇指轻轻抚摸那个结痂的地方：“你该不会是想模仿什么电影的片段，才从二楼跳下去的吧？ ”

“哈？你当我是傻子吗！”椰梨烦躁地摆动一头栗发，“当然是为了逃出学校啊！”

“算了，别说那个了，就当是我一时失手吧！”椰梨很快转移了话题，“反正现在也没有什么不好，说实话，待在家里让我很烦躁。”

“为什么？”子瑜问。

“他们每个人都有秘密，就我没有，我觉得好无聊。” 椰梨撇了撇嘴，接着她看着子瑜，露出那种小孩子恶作剧前的调皮微笑，像是提示她自己等下要讲什么很了不得的东西。椰梨伸手搂过子瑜，贴着她耳边低声说：“我爸劈腿了，我偷看了他的手机，他在外面至少有八个女人，其中一个很可能是我的姨母，或者是我的表姐，因为他在给她们家交房贷。我妈呢，一直在外面赌钱，而且她也劈腿，对方是她公司里的员工，他和她一起赌钱，我怀疑他在骗她的钱。”

“喔……”子瑜被震撼到了。

“哦，还有我姐姐，她好像交了女朋友。”椰梨最后说。

这个秘密和前面的一比黯然失色，但仍有一些趣味能够挖掘，子瑜问：“为什么是‘好像’？”

“因为我在社交网络上暗中观察到的，虽然我是很肯定，但现实要么是100%，要么就是0。”椰梨对子瑜说，“我现在就很想搞清楚，想得抓心挠肝！”说到“抓心挠肝”这个词，椰梨用双手手指在子瑜手臂上疯狂地弹跳，作为一种辅助表达。

“那你为什么不直接问她？”

“我不能让她知道我有偷偷追踪她的动态啦。而且她们也没有很明显地表现出来，我是收集了很多线索才推测出来的。绝不能让她知道我的生活已经无聊到这个程度，我是那种酷妹妹，我和她之间的潜规矩是不管彼此的闲事。”椰梨说，“所以你要帮我。”

“要我做什么？”子瑜问。

“我知道她女朋友打工的地址，你帮我去打探一下她是不是喜欢女生。”

子瑜愣了一下，“怎么打探？”

“你就感受一下她有没有在盯你嘛，哎，我也不知道啦！”椰梨说，“反正……你就帮我看看对方是怎样的一个人。”

子瑜不太想去，于是椰梨撒娇说：“你不想当我的骑士吗？”但子瑜不为所动。

最后椰梨半放弃地说：“那好吧……我把她的资料发你，你什么时候愿意去就去，不去就不去，随便你了。”听到这句，子瑜才对椰梨微微一笑。

4

隔天子瑜没去医院，而是去了之前多贤带她去的那个教堂；她担心经过昨天的对话之后，椰梨会紧缠着她。

这天是星期二，虽然不是礼拜日，但教堂里还是有日常弥撒仪式，子瑜事先不知道，到达教堂的时候，刚好碰到里面聚集的教徒在唱歌。她犹豫了一下，安静地走了进去，看见在台上弹着钢琴的多贤。

椰梨的爸妈也在吗？子瑜在家长会上见过他们一面，有自信能认得出来，但稍微张望了一下，没能锁定类似的目标。于是她重新看向多贤，多贤坐在钢琴凳上，皮肤白得像一个雪雕映着雪光。子瑜先前就察觉到的，多贤那双很小、看着很柔软的白鸽似的手，在琴键上平稳地移动着，她白皙的手指不时密骤敲击琴键，像是纷纷的杨花絮絮落地。

弹钢琴的人会想什么？看了一会儿，子瑜走出教堂。教堂前面是一片绿地，她坐到一张长椅上，听着教堂里传来的人声和乐音。太阳藏在绵羊般的云朵里，日光柔和。

子瑜没等到多贤出来就离开了，她打算去花店看看。

一辆锃光明亮的黑色摩托跑车停在花店旁边，让子瑜想起小时候看过的特摄片。是什么人开的这辆车呢，会不会就是她？

椰梨说，朋友都叫她“Joy”；还有，她是医学生。这就是子瑜所知道的全部。

子瑜走进花店，一个围着围裙的女店员就走了过来，向着子瑜热情地微笑。“给您找些什么呢？”她看起来并不比子瑜年长多少，但却不多不少、恰到好处地发散着某种女性的魅力。

“高中生会喜欢哪种花？”子瑜问。那店员挠了挠下巴，指了指几种花。

“有没有花朵小一点的？”

“现在的趋势是大朵的花朵呢，因为现在是夏天嘛。”店员说，“不过也是有的，请随我来。”

子瑜跟着她从一把木梯攀上位于阁楼的插花间，许多用作衬花的花草都摆放在这里，闻见青草切割后汁液的略有些刺鼻的微酸气息。子瑜认真地逐一去看。店员站在子瑜身后，没有作声。

子瑜看了一半，店员又说：“还有一些比较特别的。”

“是什么？”

“你等下。”店员将几盆植物搬到桌子上，“这是捕蝇草，这是猪笼草，这是微型食人花。”

光是看了一眼，子瑜就感觉到了恐怖的冲击：捕蝇草是两瓣带着獠牙般的利刺的夹子，绿色的外侧和红色的里侧就像一个嘴巴；猪笼草像是一个个平口的口袋，底部像是装了些什么，显得沉甸甸的，把袋子拉得长长的变了形；食人花像是巨大的舌头，像是口腔被从里到外翻了过来。

“害怕吗？”店员笑，表情显得有点轻佻，她将手指放到那几盆植物身上，沿着类似口器的结构打转。“要不要摸摸看？”

子瑜学着她的样子，伸出手指碰了碰捕蝇草的背面，又轻轻捏了捏猪笼草的袋子，但是没敢摸食人花。店员扣住子瑜悬着的手，把她的手指压在食人花上，“看吧，一点都不可怕。”她看着子瑜笑。子瑜看着她，一瞬间有些迷惑，以为摸到的是她深红的嘴唇。

店员拉着子瑜的手去摸的时间，比子瑜自己想要摸的时间长了一些。等到店员放开手，子瑜已经有些想要立即离开。但店员似乎正乐在其中，她又问：“敢不敢把手伸进猪笼草的袋子里？”

子瑜摇了摇头。店员把手上的戒指脱了出来，丢进猪笼草的袋子里。“拿到的话，就是你的了。”店员笑着说。

子瑜犹豫了一下，不情愿做这件事，另外是想要摆脱某种被人掌控的不快感觉，还有急于结束这个游戏的接近愤怒的情绪，她将手指伸进猪笼草的袋子里，只是一瞬间，她触到一个金属东西，勾起手指把它掏了出来。

猪笼草袋子里面有些液体粘在了戒指上，子瑜将戒指放在手心上看，看见戒面上刻着一行字，“I’m Your Joy”，好像一句咒语。

“我叫Joy。”店员解释说。

“还给你。”子瑜将手掌递过去。Joy看着她，但还是将戒指收了回去。

子瑜沉默地走下楼梯，Joy跟在她身后：“不买了吗？”

“抱歉，没看到喜欢的。”

“下次再来吧！”Joy笑着说，语气很热情。

“Joy，门口那辆摩托车是你的吗？”子瑜走到店门口，回头问。

“你有兴趣？”Joy抬起眉毛。

“随便问问。”子瑜说着，躬了躬身，转身走出花店。

回家的路上，她一直想着多贤弹钢琴的手，和那单调又具有某种催眠性的黑白琴键，又想到了Joy握解剖刀的手，那同时也是伸进植物内部的手，也是或许会用解剖刀将这些植物腔体从里剖开的手。伴随着这些画面的是，伸进猪笼草内部的那根手指上仿佛黏黏的虚幻触感。

这未免有些过于粗俗，子瑜想着，像要晃碎这些思绪，闭起眼睛摇了摇头。


End file.
